Line of Sight
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Chanyeol tahu dan cukup mengerti bagaimana tingkah Jongin ketika mengenal seorang gadis cantik; mengejarnya, menyatakan cinta, kemudian bingung dengan perasaan sendiri, dan berakhir meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak khawatir, karena Chanyeol sudah tahu sejak awal, kalau Jongin telah tergembok olehnya. / Chankai! / RnR?


**EXO © SM ENTERTAINTMENT**

 **Line of Sight © Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **.**

 **Chankai!**

 **.**

 _Chapter 1 | Dan_ _sampai_ _saat_ _ini_ _, aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _berhenti_ _mencintainya_ _,_ _meskipun_ _aku_ _tahu_ _kalau_ _rasa_ _cintanya_ _padaku_ _hanya_ _sementara_.

.

.

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat sejuk di Korea. Chanyeol menjinjing tas kerjanya dan membenarkan letak backpacker-nya yang agak melorot. Mata cokelat bergerak-gerak menelusuri tiap sudut jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh salju, mancari-cari dimana letak sungai Han-gang yang katanya menjadi ancer-ancer apartemen Jongin.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut bob berbisik kagum kepada temannya ketika Chanyeol berjalan melewati mereka. Amboi, siapa gerangan pria asing itu? Tampan sekali. Batin mereka masing-masing tanpa melepas pandangan dari rupa elok Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Sesekali ia bertanya pada polantas yang tengah bekerja menyingkirkan salju-salju yang hampir memblokir trotoar, dimana letak sungai Han dan sesekali ia juga harus berbalik arah karena salah lokasi.

Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati, akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja.

Perjalanan dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri sampai ke apartemen Jongin tidak sampai menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit kalau menggunakan taksi dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol meruntuk pada kebodohannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar uang korea dan memberikannya kepada supir taksi yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Terimakasih, ya Nak!" kata supir taksi itu dalam Bahasa Ibunya, tak paham, bahwa lelaki Korea di belakangnya cuma seorang Korea KTP.

Chanyeol balas anggukkan pelan, kemudian turun dari taksi. Berjalan pelan ke dalam sebuah apartemen setelah memastikan kalau gedung apartemen itu adalah gedung yang ia tuju. Segera, ia mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu _Lobby_ setelah menurunkan backpackernya ke lantai.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman. Lebar. Senang. Seperti seorang bocah yang baru dibelikan permen.

"Ku kira kau datang besok," katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebagai jawaban, balas tersenyum miring dan berdiri sambil menjinjing dan menggendong tas kerja serta _backpacker_ -nya.

"Kalau aku datang besok, aku khawatir akan ada orang yang bunuh diri karena merindukanku," balas Chanyeol. Mulai narsis dia.

Jongin tertawa, lalu geleng kepala. Lelaki asli Korea itu kemudian mengajak Chanyeol ke kamar apartemennya, setelah meminta kartu kepada resepsionis. Resepsionis itu tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Chanyeol, meski tak dihiraukan oleh empunya.

Kamar apartemen Jongin berada di lantai 11, mereka menaiki _lift_ untuk menyampainya. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Jongin, sebab _seorang office boy_ menghabiskan tempat dengan trolinya. Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan Jongin.

"Kedua bahumu terbentuk," kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Jongin menoleh ke belakang. _Office boy_ ikutan melirik Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari _lift_.

Jongin melirik ke arah bahunya, tersenyum kecil, "Begitulah," lalu membawa tangannya untuk menarik lengan Chanyeol agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lihat, tinggiku juga sudah bertambah," lanjut pemuda Korea itu sambil membuat gesture menyamakan tingginya dengan Pemuda di sampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jongin. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, dahulu 4 tahun yang lalu, tinggi Jongin hanya sebatas pundak pria itu, tetapi sekarang sudah sampai batas telinga. Dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki sekarang.

"Baguslah, kau tidak akan menjadi kurcaci lagi." Terkekeh si Pria Rantau. Mengusak surai cokelat mantan gebetan.

Jongin balas merengut. Tangannya ia bawa untuk memukul perut rata Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan _lift_ dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Jongin di dalamnya. Pria paruh baya itu menyapa Jongin, berkata pada pemuda itu bahwa tumben sekali ia datang ke apartemen biasanya juga dia tidak pernah mengunjungi atau menengok apartemennya sama sekali. Jongin hanya terkekeh dan balas pria paruh baya itu dengan jawaban umum, sedang libur. Begitu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis. Libur? Libur dari apa? Oh, tahun baru. Iya. Natal dan tahun baru.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar apartemen Jongin yang tidak seberapa jauh dari _lift._ Jongin segera membuka kamar apartemennya dan mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk dan menganggap kalau itu rumah sendiri.

Pria rantau itu meregangkan otot-otot lengannya, lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur barunya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol di ambang pintu kamar, ia bilang harus menghubungi seseorang. Dan Chanyeol rasa, pemuda itu tengah menghubungi kekasih barunya.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan lampu kuning. Pikirannya bersepeda ke masa lalu, ketika dirinya terjebak pada masa-masa cinta monyet jaman kuliahan.

.

 **Park Chanyeol** , usia 21 tahun, orientasi seksual, _normal_. Begitu ia menulis di lembar formulir pendaftaran panitia pecinta lingkungan. Dengan mengabaikan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Chanyeol mengumpulkan lembar pendaftarannya kepada seorang gadis cantik, seniornya di universitas.

Senyum senior itu mengembang ketika membaca biodata dan motivasi Chanyeol dalam panitia pecinta lingkungan, maka, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerima Chanyeol masuk menjadi anggota.

Pemuda itu senang-senang saja, kehidupannya berjalan dengan biasa. Ditembak wanita jadi makanan sehari-hari. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Selama hampir satu tahun, Chanyeol bak tempat penitipan wanita.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia menjadi pembicara di seminar yang diadakan kampusnya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang bajingan, berkat senyum seorang pemuda. Ada dua kejadian yang menuntun Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jongin.

1) Saat tak sengaja Jongin menyenggol bahu Chanyeol. Dan 2) ketika Chanyeol tengah menjelaskan unsur-unsur apa yang terkandung dalam plastik dan mendapati Jongin tengah bercanda dengan kawan-kawannya di kursi barisan ke tiga dari depan.

Selama menjelaskan di depan lautan siswa, Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berwajah Asia itu. Ada perasaan tenang sekaligus gemuruh di dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat lekuk-lekuk wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ini perasaan yang baru pertama kali bagi Chanyeol. Mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur itu menyugesti dirinya kalau itu hanya perasaan kagum biasa. Namun, entah mengapa, ketika ia melihat pipi pemuda itu dicubit-cubit oleh temannya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka yang menjalar. Ia ingin berteriak menggunakan mic, tetapi terimakasih untuk Zack yang memberikan tatapan untuk fokus kepadanya.

Seminar itu berjalan selama 2 jam, diselingi break 15 menit. Dan selama itu, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Walaupun dia sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika giliran temannya menjelaskan, masih saja Chanyeol curi-curi pandang untuk sekadar memastikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan teman-temannya. Chanyeol sempat berpikir dalam hati, bagaimana kalau dia bersanding dengan pemuda itu suatu saat, tetapi langsung ia tepis karena ia menyadari kalau ini sudah tidak normal lagi dan kalau pun ia tidak normal, ia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan mau bersama dengannya.

Namun, seperti seorang bocah labil, Chanyeol melupakan pemikirannya ketika pemuda itu dan teman-temannya menghampiri dirinya di kantin. Bertanya tentang materi workshop karena mereka bilang mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ya, bagaimana mereka bisa memperhatikan, kalau ada pemuda manis di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, Chanyeol saja tidak bisa fokus.

Akhirnya dengan sabar Chanyeol menjelaskan materi yang penting-penting kepada siswa-siswa itu, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin. Dia tengah serius mencatat materi yang Chanyeol jelaskan, Dia sangat manis..., batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Sialan, dia memerah.

"Aahh, sudah selesai," ujar salah satu siswa. Siswa itu mewakili teman-temannya mengucap terima kasih.

"Aku James," kata siswa itu mengulurkan tangan. Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan itu, wajahnya datar, sambil mengucapkan namanya, "Park Chanyeol atau aku biasa dipanggil Park."

"Wah! Ternyata benar kau orang Koreaㅡhei, Kai dia sama sepertimu." Siswa berambut gondrong nyeletuk tiba-tiba, menyenggol pemuda Asia di sebelahnya. "Temanku ini orang Korea juga, Park! Namanya Kai."

"Tidak, tidak, Kai hanya nama panggilan. Nama asliku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu, _hyung_."

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup ketika kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda itu. Suara Jongin bass semi-cempreng, enak didengar, tidak memekakkan telinga. Cocok untuk dijadikan alarm pagi hari. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol mati di tempat saat itu juga.

Dari kejadian itu, akhirnya dia dan Jongin menjadi teman dekat. Mereka sering bertukar _email, chatting_ , dan terkadang bertemu untuk melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama, seperti bermain _bowling, billiard_ , atau sekadar menemani Chanyeol memotret.

Jongin menunjukkan ketertarikannya secara seksual terhadap Chanyeol melalui matanya, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar mendekati Jongin. Sampai akhirnya, pada tahun pertama kedekatan mereka, Chanyeol berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau dia ingin bersama dengan Jongin.

 _Hari Sabtu di café langganan kita, apa kau ada waktu?_ ㅡ _**Chanyeol**_

 _Aku_ _bisa_ _._ _Pukul_ _2 siang_? ㅡ _**Jongin**_

 _Oke_. ㅡ _**Chanyeol**_

Dan percakapan diakhiri.

Hari Sabtu tiba, Chanyeol sudah sangat rapi dengan kemeja biru donker yang baru ia beli di butik langganan ibunya. Meminta restu kepada Yoora yang saat itu tengah mbabi di ruang keluarga.

"Doakan aku diterima, _Sist_!" katanya sembari mencomot sepotong _pizza_ di meja depan Yoora.

"Kau pasti diterima, percaya padaku. Dia juga menyukaimu. Sudah sana pergi, jangan kau habiskan pizza milikku! Sialan." Balas Yoora sembari membuat gestur ingin memukul.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum mencuri sebuah ciuman keberuntungan di puncak kepala Yoora kemudian meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan berdebar.

Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar harus menelan kenyataan kalau dia dan Jongin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sebab, saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan café, dari kaca depan, Chanyeol dapat melihat Jongin tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah Somi.

Hati Pemuda Caplang itu mencelos, matanya terasa pedih, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangis. Chanyeol kalut. Dia memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sana. Dan kemudian berhenti di sebuah danau yang dekat dengan taman dan hutan kota.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan mendekati sebuah bench yang mengarah ke danau. Duduk disana, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul _CY_ yang sebenarnya akan dia berikan kepada Jongin kalau pemuda itu menerima cintanya. Tetapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memerlukan kalung ini lagi, ia bahkan sudah ditolak dari awal. Bodohnya dia saja yang terlalu percaya diri.

Dengan sekali lemparan, kalung itu tenggelam ke dasar danau. Diikuti dengan helaan napas berat obat sakit hati.

Pria kepala dua itu melepas tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, kemudian menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi taman. Merasakan semilir angin yang menyapu permukaan wajah. Ponselnya sedari tadi bergetar, dan tanpa melihat Chanyeol yakin kalau itu panggilan dari Jongin. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari itu, ia benar-benar dibuat hancur oleh Jongin.

Ketika ia mengecek _logs_ panggilan, tidak ada nama Jongin yang tertera, dan ketika Chanyeol melirik jam, ia membatin, Ini sudah hampir satu jam, dia bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda mencariku. Sekaligus terkekeh mengenai kebodohan yang sudah ia buat.

Ahh... Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan yang namanya hati hancur saat itu. Jongin sudah mengambil hatinya, kemudian dengan mudah membuangnya begitu saja.

Dari kejadian itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Jongin selama 3 minggu. Dia sedang mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Mencoba untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa, tetapi malah makin hari ia makin kacau. Dan wajah Jongin hampir setiap malam mampir di mimpinya.

Chanyeol gagal paham. Sampai pada akhirnya, di hari yang sama pada minggu ke 3, Jongin menghubunginya malam-malam.

 _"Hyung_...," panggil pemuda itu dengan nada suara yang serak, seolah tengah menyembunyikan sebuah tangisan.

Chanyeok tidak membalas, ia menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, " _Kakek.. dia meninggal sore ini._ " Kemudian disusul isakan.

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bersandar pada kusen jendela, segera menegakkan tubuhnya, "..Bagaimana bisa? Kau dimana sekarang?"

 _"Kecelakaan.. aku di jembatan_." Balas Jongin masih diikuti dengan isakan kecil.

"Baik, tunggu aku. Aku segera kesana." Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan, mengambil coat dan kunci mobilnya.

Jongin langsung memeluk Chanyeol tatkala ia sampai. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan diam dalam dekapan si Pemuda Jangkung.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membawa tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Jongin, mengusap rambut hitam pemuda tan itu. "Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangkat wajah Jongin yang basah karena air mata, kemudian mengusap pipi tembem itu dengan ibu jari.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata. Chanyeol balik menatapnya.

"Kau kejam. Kau melupakan janji yang sudah kau buat," kata Jongin dengan pelan tanpa melepas tatapannya pada pria dihadapannya. Hidung pemuda itu merah, begitu pula pipinya yang basah membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak memberi pemuda itu sebuah kecupan.

"Maaf...," balas Chanyeol, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir pemuda yang sudah lama ingin ia cecap. Membawa bibirnya untuk memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada birai merah Jongin yang kini terasa asin oleh air mata.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok? Aku tidak suka. Itu membuatmu cepat mati," ujar Jongin ketika pagutan terlepas. Jongin membawa tangannya untuk berada di salah satu sisi wajah Chanyeol. Menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir yang telah ia coba.

Chanyeol menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia mengecup tangan itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang," kata Chanyeol kemudian dibalas Jongin dengan anggukkan.

Pria itu memasukkan tangan Jongin ke dalam kantong mantel, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kata Chanyeol di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Jongin diam, tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau pemuda itu mendengarnya. Sebab dia sempat melihat wajah Jongin yang terkesiap walaupun sebentar.

Tiga bulan selanjutnya, Chanyeol mendapat beasiswa ke Canada juga tawaran kerja disana. Dan tentu saja dia mengambil tawaran itu setelah membicarakannya dengan keluarganya dan Jongin- _nya_.

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi ke Canada. Dia pergi ke bandara tanpa ada Jongin yang mengantar, sebab saat itu Jongin tengah mengikuti acara camping di sekolahnya. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa sebenarnya, tetapi tidak jadi, karena supir yang mengantarnya, memberikannya sebuah kotak yang katanya berasal dari temannya yang pernah dia bawa ke rumah.

Dan Chanyeol tahu itu dari siapa, karena Jongin adalah satu-satunya 'teman' yang pernah ia bawa ke rumah.

Isi kotak itu adalah sebuah bandul kalung salib dan secarik kertas bertulis

 _Me too_.

Dan sampai sekarang ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Jongin, walaupun dia tahu kalau cinta Jongin kepadanya hanyalah sementara.

.

.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol ketika pria itu tengah mengamati kalung pemberian Jongin dengan cara mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik pintu, pandangannya sempat tertuju pada kalung yang sedang Chanyeol lihat, tetapi akhinya dia kembali mengingat tujuannya kemari untuk apa.

"Aku akan pergi ke _agency_ -ku untuk menghadiri pesta yang mereka buat. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurannya, ia duduk, kemudian menoleh ke Jongin. Membalas dengan singkat,

"Ikut."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, kemudian segera menutup pintu kamar pria itu. Tetapi tidak sampai sedetik, pintu kembali terbuka. Kepala Jongin kembali menyembul, dia tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol,

"Aku senang kau kembali lagi," katanya lembut. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Meninggalkan segumpal rasa deg-degan yang kembali timbul di hati pemuda itu saat mendengar pernyataannya.

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **-When He Met Him After A Long Time; End-**

 **AN: Haihaiii saya kembali dengan Chankaiiii. Saya kembali terobsesi sama couple ini :')**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa.**


End file.
